Random Omegle Chat 01
You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You both like Pewdiepie. You: Hello Stranger: hi You: Do you like pewdiepie? Stranger: hell frickin yea\ You: can you ggive a link to your favorite video? Stranger: yea one moment pls You: ok Stranger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm112ERjB_o Stranger: there you go You: mine is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Stranger: wow Stranger: you trolled me Stranger: oh my god Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: f Stranger: u' Stranger: ju Stranger: 'u Stranger: u Stranger: u Stranger: u Stranger: uu Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: c Stranger: k Stranger: k Stranger: k Stranger: k Stranger: k Stranger: k Stranger: k You: Darude-Sandstorm Stranger: i love that song You: dadaadadadadadaddadadadadadadaaddadada You: Guess who this is: You: ....................„-~~''~~--„„_ .............„-~-,::::::::::::::::::: ''-„ .........,~''::::::::',:::::::::::::::: ::::|', ....::::::,~¯¯¯'~~--~¯',:| ........'|:::::|: : : : : : : : : : : ::: : |,' ........|:::::|: : :-~~---: : : ---: | .......(¯~-': : : :'¯°: ',: :|: :°-: :| ... .....'.~-,|: : : : : : ~---': : : :,' ...............|,: : : : : :-~~--: : ::/ ......,\':\: :'~„„_: : : : : _,' __„-';;;;;\:''-,: : : :'~---~''/| ;;;;;/;;;;;;;\: :\: : :____/: :',__ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;',. .''-,:|:::::::|. . |;;;;''-„__ ;;;;;;,;;;;;;;;;\. . .|::::::::|. .,';;;;;;;;;;-„ ;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;\. . .\:::::,'. ./|;;;;;;;;;;;;;| Stranger: wow that is kawai You: WRONG You: its lines of texts Stranger: what Stranger: dramaticly Stranger: oh wow smart (_!_) You: thats a nice butt You: (_!_) Stranger: i know right You: (_?_) Stranger: dumb a You: (______________________________________|______________) You: Surgery butt Stranger: very funny You: . You: nonexistant butt Stranger: wow You: {_|_) You: Pointy butt You: {_|_} Stranger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3XJHyqxE0s Stranger: do you play realm of the mad god You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8fFByuHcPI Stranger: wait are you like a creepy old dude trying to get my pictures n stuff You: *women Stranger: oh im a guy so hell na You: I already have your pics You: and your wives Stranger: i am 11 years old going to middle school Stranger: you know nothing You: I KNOW EVERYTHING You: Your name is Patricia Starr You: You live at 666 Drive You: And you eat popsicles for breakfast Stranger: no Stranger: no Stranger: no Stranger: no Stranger: no You: yes You: yes You: ys You: tstestsetset You: set You: set You: st You: setes Stranger: how do know about me You: yes You: You just told me Stranger: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO Stranger: i am stupid You: Let me tell you a story You: Lifts-Her-Tail Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your chambers. Crantius Colto Is that all you have come here for, little one? My chambers? Lifts-Her-Tail I have no idea what it is you imply, master. I am but a poor Argonian maid. Crantius Colto So you are, my dumpling. And a good one at that. Such strong legs and shapely tail. Lifts-Her-Tail You embarrass me, sir! Crantius Colto Fear not. You are safe here with me. Lifts-Her-Tail I must finish my cleaning, sir. The mistress will have my head if I do not! Crantius Colto Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my spear. Lifts-Her-Tail But it is huge! It could take me all night! Crantius Colto Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time. Stranger: O K Stranger: i am polish Stranger: yea You: I am shoe You: together we are You: shoe polish Stranger: well hello shoe Stranger: wow Stranger: do you want to hear a pickup line my 5 grade freind told me You: sure Stranger: are you little ceasers cause ure hot and im ready You: Let me tell you one Stranger: ok You: Hi, i'm a burgular... and I'm gonna smash your back door in! Stranger: hi my name is _________ and im here to %*$( u You: If you were a washing machine, I would put my dirty load inside you. Stranger: nice pants can i test the zipper You: You can call me "The Fireman"....mainly because I turn the hose on! Stranger: do i know you cause i cant tell who you are with your clothes on You: I wish you were soap so I could feel you all over me. You: You don't look good in blue, but you do look good in You: clear Stranger: if you were a vegetable you would be clear Stranger: fu i meant a cucumber You: Hey people call me the bar stool because of my third leg Stranger: baby i will treat you like homework. slam you down and do you all night You: Hey excuse me...I know you pregnant but when you drop that one off...ID LOVE to put another one in u Stranger: there are 206 bones in your body do you want me to add a nother You: If you were a laser you'd be set to stunning. Stranger: if you were a baker i would fill your buns with cream Stranger: got to go see ya You: ok You: see me Stranger: lol Category:Omegle